


Butterflies

by MP_nocturno



Series: Jondami week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MP_nocturno/pseuds/MP_nocturno
Summary: Al ver sus ojos, se supo suyo
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Series: Jondami week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929865
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Fantasia Medieval

El silencio cayó de forma tensa sobre el lugar junto a la tela negra que había cubierto a la figura pequeña en medio de la escena de pelea que se había creado momentos antes. 

—»tt«

Jason se acercó a grandes zancada haciendo sonar su armadura con cada paso, estaba sucio y manchado de sangre de Troll. Aunque, se dijo Damian mirándolo de cerca, en estos momentos tenía la cara de uno muy enojado. 

—¿¡Pero qué carajos, eres un elfo oscuro?! 

—Medio elfo, idiota—Aclaró levantando un dedo que, ahora sin su echizo de camuflaje, podía verse como la de un adolescente con garras con un color oscuro que recorrió hasta la mitad de sus dedos. 

—Jason, por favor, baja la espada—Ordenó el mayor de ellos acercándose con cautelo a lado del joven que veía con diversión el gesto del adulto de mechón blanco. —Es inofensivo, en serio 

—¿¡Tú lo sabía!?—Ahora fue Tim quién salió de su sorpresa y se adelantó a confrontar al mayor de ellos 3.

—¿Podemos llevar esta pelea en otro momento?—Preguntó el adolescente con aburrimiento fingiendo un bostezo importando le poco si Jason lo estaba apuntando con su espada. —No sé si recuerdan que aún estamos en tierras oscuras y aún no llegamos al territorio de signus

Todos lo miraron ahora con desconfianza pero resignados tuvieron que darle la razón. Kon y Cassie trataban de hablar con Tim en vos baja para saber qué era lo que pasaba, mientras Kori y Roy trataban de que los hermanos mayores no se mataran o que Jason hiciera algo precipitado. Sin embargo, de todos ellos, el único que aún no decía nada desde el ataque, era el príncipe Jonathan que había estado con una actitud pensativa y con la mirada perdida. 

La mayoría pensaba que era por el shock de que el "brujo" que los había estado acompañado desde hace meses fuera en realidad un elfo oscuro, o medios elfo; ya que, de todos ahí, Jon había sido quien había compartido más tiempo con el elfo durante su viaje a través del bosque de las estrellas. Pero en realidad es que había algo que aún no entendía el joven príncipe, si ya se lo habían descubierto, ¿por qué aún tenía puesto una cinta sobre los ojos? haciéndolos ver como un par de fozos sin fondo. 

Llegaron hasta el final del bosque y se permitieron descansar a pesar de las quejas de Tim y Roy que opinaban que era mejor seguir viajando, pero el hambre les ganó. Todos empezaron a hacer sus labores en el campamento, sin embargo, cuando Damián iba a realizar su parte que era preparar la comida e invocar un campo de fuerza, fue detenido con brusquedad por Cassie que lo tomó con fuerza del brazo obligándolo a bajarla. 

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, elfo?—preguntó escupiendo el apodo. 

Damian frunció el ceño y respiro ondo para no agitar más las aguas. 

—Solo iba a hacer mi parte, como siempre—Explicó de forma calmada ignorando el insulto. 

—No vamos a dejar que alguien como tú haga algo, si sabes lo que te conviene, te sentaras en silencio sin decir o hacer algo—Le advirtió empujandolo hacia atrás provocando que perdiera un poco el desequilibrio. El joven solo la miró con la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido, apretó los puño de impotencia y se dio la vuelta caminando al centro del campamento. 

—»tt« pero que montón de hipócritas—masculló entre dientes sentándose en la yerba. Pero un par de manos tomándolo por la capa lo levantaron con fuerza sobre humana. 

—¿Qué dijiste fenómeno?—preguntó con molestia mirándolo a lo que creía veían sus ojos. 

—Lo que oíste—Expresó de forma plana sin luchar. 

Todos pararon sus actividades ante las palabras y las acciones de ambos. Dick fue el primero en dejar sus cosas y acercarse. 

—No estas en derecho de reclamar algo, nos has engañado por meses fingiendo que eras un viejo mago amigo del rey Bruce cuando solo eres una cría de elfo oscuro—Fue lo que gruñó Konner lanzando al suelo levantando una ligera capa de tierra. Damian sentía su límite de paciencia ser rozada ante esa acción, suspiro y se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas provocando el sonido de cristales chocando de sus frascos que cargaba en su cinturón con diferentes pócimas de apoyo. 

—Sino sabes nada será mejor que no hables ni una mierda Konner

Le advirtió con el ceño fruncido dando un paso atrás. 

—¡No nos amenaces!—Le grito Roy 

—No es ninguna amenaza, es advertencia. 

—Solo eres un esbirro, una alimaña...un monstruo. 

Y ahí iba su paciencia. 

—¡Bien, bien dicho rubiecita!—Se río de forma forzada y con coraje, aplaudió de forma sarcástica haciendo una reverencia a Cassie. —¡Tienes razón, soy un monstruo y todo lo demás, pero al menos no soy un hipócrita. A todos les agradó hasta cierto punto el anciano brujo amargado, todos le alabaron cuando les salvo el trasero más de una vez, resolvía acertijos que Timothy no podía o los salvaba de la muerte con unos echizos y pociones!—Les acuso escupiendo todo con veneno en su legua viendo que más de una desvío la mirada o agachó la cabeza. —¡Pero, oh sorpresa, ahora que saben mi especie les importa o me temen, pues bien, váyanse todos a la mierda con su jodida misión, yo me largo y no los molestare más con mi presencia! 

Anunció congurando sus pocas pertenencias y desapareciendolas a los ojos de todos que voltearon a verlo sorprendidos ante sus últimas palabras. Fue cuando Jonathan reaccionó y se colocó frente a Damian con las manos extendidas apartando a Konner. 

—E-espera no hay que apresurarse, si aclaramos todo...—Jon se veía nervioso pero firme en la ose de detener el conflicto y la ida del otro chico. Si, había quedado sorprendido y algo herido ante el secreto, pero no lo odiaba y le sorprendía la reacción de Konner, como si olvidara las lecciones de su padre acerca de no dejarse llevar por las paroencias hasta saber todos los echos. Escuchar y pensar primero. Además que le había agarrado cierto estima y aprecio durante el tiempo juntos escuchando sus bromas, comentarios sabios e inteligentes además de los moedaces que podía dar en situaciones así, su amabilidad por los animales que siempre era el único que les daba una despedida digna y con pesar después de matarlos por necesidad. Él no era un simple elfo, también era humano por sus rasgoz adivino eso y lo afirmó con las palabras del otro asegurando que sólo era medio elfo. 

—Oh, pero si es el dulce y amable principio de Solárium, siempre con una opción pacifista—hablo con ternura juntado las manos en su pecho poniendo una cara soñadora antes de cambiarla a una de desagrado. —Olvidalo. 

Con eso agitó su capa volviendola oscura con ligeros brillos apenas Perceptible, rodea a Jon golpeando de paso a Konner con el hombro a propósito. 

—¡Dam!—Le grito Dick alcanzandolo y deteniendolo. —Por favor, reconconcidera esto, no puedes irte así como así

—Te dije que no me llamaras por ese nombre—Reprochó soltandose y cruzando se de brazos. —Y prefiero morir en manos de otros que aquí. 

Y fue lo último que dijo internándose al bosque. Dick peino sus cabellos con frustración, Jason colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le dio un apretón. 

—Era lo mejor Dick—Afirmó con seriedad, pero ante el golpe en su mano miró sorprendido a su hermano. 

—Lo mejor y una mierda, él nos ayudó y apoyo en muchas ocasiones. Tenia razón, a nadie le importó su apariencia hasta lo que vieron—Dick estaba furioso, ya que había llegado a querer al menor como su hermano, lo cual no era del todo mentira. 

—No actúes así, tú también nos ocultaste información 

—¡Porque sabía que algo así iba a pasar! Además que Dam-Al Ghul lo pido, él quería ser reconocido por sus habilidades no por su origen, pero ahora veo por qué—Dick suspiro cansado y agotado les dio las espalda dirigiéndose a su casa de refugio. 

—Dick...—Pronuncio Tim de forma débil viendo que no podía reprocharle lo que era cierto. Mientras eso sucedía nadie vio al joven principe escabullirse tras del echicero. 

—¡Al Ghul! —Grito siguiendo una figura encapuchada a la lejanía. —¡Espera por favor! 

Damian se escondió detrás de un árbol viendo la figura de Jon pasar de largo siguiendo una ilusión, rodó los ojos tras la tela negra y palpo su cinturón buscando su pócima de rehabilitación, ya que había gastado mucha magia luchando contra la bufona pero chisto la lengua al ver que no tenía lo suficiente para recuperar la energía necesaria para transportarse lejos de ahí. Resignado se deslizó por el tronco sentándose en el suelo.

Los gritos de Jon se habían dejado de escuchar así que suspiro aliviado cerrando los ojos dejando que el sonido de los animales nocturnos inundara sus oídos, recargo su cabeza en el árbol y empezó a hacer ejercicios de respiración para recuperar la calma aún con el sabor amargo del desprecio de su ex-grupo. 

Todo estaba en calma hasta que una voz profunda habló cerca de su rostro sobre-saltando lo y haciendo que cayera de lado. 

—¿Por qué ocultas tus ojos?—Preguntó Jon flotando boca abajo y mirando el rostro del moreno y riendo ante el sobresalto de su reacción. Había dejado de seguir a la ilusión cuando detectó ese ratro de magia en el aire que en algún momento le enseñó el mismo chico que se había enojado con él por pensar que no le había prestado atención. Tuvo que viajar con una cola de mono dos días. 

—¿¡Pero qué carajos, qué haces aquí?!

—Contrario a lo que pensaste, si puse atención cuando me enseñaste cómo detectar un rastro de magia reciente—Le habló orgulloso sonriendole de forma amplia girandose y descendiendo hasta estar frente a frente.

—Largate

—Nop—Habló de forma Catarina antes de que su sonrisa tambaleara por la inseguridad. —Enserio no tienes que irte

—¿Tu no me odias?

—Bueno, no, es decir estoy algo molesto por que ocultas te tu apariencia y tu origen, pero sé que debe que haber una razón personal para hacerlo y no puedo acusarte de eso—Explico algo avergonzado se admitirlo sonriendo apenado. Damián lo miró y bufo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Pues, vaya. ¿De todas formas para qué volvería? , no tengo ningún deber con ustedes—Le dijo con burla al ver el rostro pensativo del otro.

—Te propongo un juego—Afirmó después de un rato sonriendo satisfecho de saber por dónde llegarle al otro.

—No voy a hacer una estúpida apuesta contigo EL—Hizo una mueca jactandose de lo infantil del otro y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse. 

—¿temes perder? 

Y con esa pregunta el mayor de ambos se volvió a sentar en posición de indio mirando con sospecha y competitividad. 

—¡Claro que no!—Afirmó de forma infantil en opinión de Jonathan. 

—Bien. Te propongo algo, si yo adivino el color de tus ojos, no tendrás más remedio que permanecer conm-¡Con nosotros! Quiero decir—Corrigió sintiendo las orejas calientes. —y aceptaras arreglas las cosas con todos para no tener más mal entendidos. Y como plus, yo mismo me voy a asegurar que ellos te pidan disculpas por las molestias, palabra de real

Afirmó sonriente haciendo una exis sobre su pecho del lado de donde se haya el corazón. Damian lo miró descofiado e hizo una mueca de inconformidad. 

—Suena demasiado fácil—concluyó apuntandole con el dedo. —¿Cuál es el truco? 

—Ninguno—Nego alzando los hombros. —Yo jamás he visto tus ojos y me da curiosidad, además que eres indispensable en el equipo, no sé dónde encontraría otro mago adolescente gruñón guión genio 

Habló de forma cantarina señalando lo de vuelta. Damian rodó los ojos con fastidio y bajo la mano. 

—»tt«—chisto tamborilenado sus dedos. —Bien, acepto, y pero solo tienes una oportunidad 

Ante la conclusión Jon lo miró ofendido e incrédulo abriendo la boca para pretestar. 

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No es justo! 

—¿Aceptas o no? 

—Ugh, bien, trato 

Jon observó de forma fija la tela que cubría los ojos del echicero, sentía los engranajes de su cerebro trabajar a toda velocidad. ¿Azules? No, no parecía que le quedarán. Empezó a recordar todos los mese buscando algo que fuera constante, algo, algo se le estaba escapando, tal vez ya había visto el color y no lo recordaba. 

Vamos Jonathan, piensa. En eso, un recuerdo asalto su mente. 

El solaritan se sentó sobre el tronco del viejo árbol para su lección sobre la magia de su maestro, el mago Al Ghul del reino Tenebris, el cual aceptó a cambio de que el joven príncipe guardara todas sus preguntas sobre la magia hasta las lecciones. Todo por un poco de paz mental. 

—La magia de cada echicero se basa en la naturaleza, sin embargo hay algo que diferencia a cada uno, ya que, al controlar la magia damos una parte de nosotros como un intercambio de equivalencia, nosotros nos entregamos a la naturaleza a cambio de permitir que nosotros podamos controlarla a ella—Pronuncio con voz grave el "anciano" encapuchado sacando una de sus arrugadas manos bajo su capa invocando un puñal de hielo, pero, lo que Jon pudo notar fue el pequeño color que envolvió su mano y el cuchillo al momento de invocarlo. Humo verde. 

—¡Verdes!—Exclamó precipitandose sobre la figura del chico frente a él. Damian tomó sus manos y las alejo de él y se acomodo en su lugar otra vez. 

—¿Estas seguro de tu respuesta? 

—¡Si!

Con esa afirmación el chico exhalo y llevó sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza en donde se encontraba el nudo, apretó las cintas sobrantes y tomó un profundo respiro antes de deshacerse del nudo, cerró los ojos sintiendo la caricia de la tela al caer, tomó el trozo y lo puso en su regazo antes de alzar la cara ante la vista del ansioso chico. Por fin vería su cara por completo después de meses de curiosidad. 

Y los abrió. 

—... 

—... 

Jon sintió que esa mirada robaba su respiración y la calma en su ser ante los latidos erráticos en su pecho. Ante él se encontraban los ojos más hermosos, se atrevió a afirmar, de todo el mundo. Ojos medianos y ligeramente rasgados con pequeñas pero abundantes pestañas, cejas gruesas y bien perfiladas, y para terminar de matarlo, ojos de un color verde brillantes que parecían resplandecer llenando el lugar con su luz. 

—Wow—alcanzó a decir Jonathan ante el impacto de ver su rostro por completo. Apenas su cerebro terminando de procesas todas las ideas que atravesaron por su cabeza alabando a Ra por hacer tan magnífica creación. —Tus ojos son hermosos... 

Penuncio sin querer lo último, al darse cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta su cara se calentó ante lo raro que debió ser eso. Damián también abrio los ojos impresionado ante lo dicho. 

—¡Es decir, tienen un color muy peculiar y bonito, además hacen juego con tu magia...!—Trato de reparar lo dicho vomitando todo lo que se le cruzó la cabeza agitando sus manos alterado. —Y brillan como dos joyas bajo el sol

Agregó lo último con una sonrisa apretada. Damian miró incómodo a los lados y sintió sus mejillas arder, carrapeo negando con la cabeza. 

—¡Ejem! El comentario estuvo de más pero supongo que gracias, eres el segundo en decirme algo bueno de mis ojos

Aseguró encogiendose de hombros resignado a haber perdido. Suspiró con fastidio ante la idea de tener que volver. Jon parpadeo curioso ante lo último. 

—¿Segundo? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué alguien diría algo así? 

—Pff—Bufo incrédulo el otro. —¿Acaso no lo sabes? Este color es una marca de aquellos que han visto la muerte a los ojos

Dijo con obviedad levantándose del suelo. Jon se quedó pensando en eso asintiendo al entender. 

—oh, entonces es una marca de sobrevivientes—afirmó siguiendo al otro. 

—¿De qué hablas? Es la marca de los fenómenos, de las aberración en la tierra. 

—No, como yo lo veo, son aquellos que tuvieron el valor de la muerte y lucharon por una segunda oportunidad—Le dijo posicionándose a su lado y extendiendo su mano como signo de compañerismo. —Entonces, ¿quieres vivir tu segunda vez con nosotros? 

Le preguntó en espera de su respuesta. Damian desvío su mirada de la mano que se le extendía al chico que lo miraba sonriente. 

—...¿Conmigo?—agregó inseguro diciendolo de forma baja, como un susurro. 

—Eres demasiado confiado El

—¿qué te digo?—Alzó las hombros derrochando confianza ante los ojos divertidos del otro. —Y ya te dije que me llames Jon

Dsmian iba a agregar algo cuando un par de árboles a su lado salieron volando. Por instinto se cubrieron la cara y entre el polvo salió un troll de pigmonts, ellos eran carnívoros y su comida favorita eran los seres mágicos. Eran grandes, morados, muchas extremidades, asquerosos y olorosos, pensó el adolescente con fastidio esperando haberse recargado lo suficiente para pelear. 

—Pero miren nada más, carne fresca—Habló entre gruñidos paseando su gran lengua verde por lo que suponían eran los labios. 

—¡Atrás!—Le grito a Jonathan empujandolo antes de que una gran mano con garras y verrugas lo alcanzará. Dsmian se removió con asco al ser apresado entre las manos del Troll. —¡Sueltame maldito, quitame tus repugnantes manos de encima! 

El otro solo se regodio riéndose de forma escandalosa que hasta Jon sintió que le iba a romper un tímpano. 

—Tienes un olor exquisito, no siempre tengo oportunidad de comer un elfo 

Ante las palabras, el príncipe se tensó y El echicero sintió su estómago revólveres del asco al oler tan de cerca a la criatura. 

—OK, esto es asqueroso—Afirmó con asco volteando la cara 

—¡Al ghul!—Grito preocupado despabilando y disparando rayos contra el Troll logrando tirarle dos brazos de 8. 

—¡AGH! 

Los ojos de Damian se volvieron completamente verdes y con un leve brille. Apretó los dientes con molestia. 

—¡Micantis Regia animarum, pugna! (¡almas de mis guías, luchen!)—Pronunció en voz alta y firme invocando los espíritus animales guardianes que tenía, una estela de hilos y humo verde con azul le rodearon formaron un esqueleto de un perro enorme el era rodeado por una especie de masa parecida al agua y el esqueleto de un oso del tamaño del Troll. No duraron en lanzarse a atacar y ante el movimiento brusco lanzó al chico que rodó sobre la yerba, Jon se acercó para auxiliarlo pero este lo alejo y extendió su mano mientras un la luz verde y una pequeña llama salía en su palma. 

—infernales cultro (Espada infernal)—susurro soplando la llama que se volvió grande y la tomó con firmeza, Jon vio impresionado todo, no dejaba de impresionar le lo que podía hacer, sonrió gustoso por la adrenalina e igual se lanzó al ataque golpeando al Troll en varias partes de su cuerpo. Damián se lanzó para dar el golpe crítico en el centro del pecho clavando con fuerza y rapidez su espada en llamas. 

Jalo a Jon a tiempo antes que todo el cuerpo de la criatura se consumiera en llamas entre gritos de agonía. 

—Putris animarum manebant in profundo (almas pútridas, en el abismo quedarán)—Setencio con seriedad dibujando yn pentagrama de 3 rombos y signos diferentes alrede, esto hizo que un agujero apareciera bajo el cuerpo y que de esta saliera una especie de legua roja tragandose el cuerpo en el acto. 

—Wow

Dijo asombrado antes de reaccionar rápido para atrapar el cuerpo que se desplomó por el cansancio. Jon lo apoyo sobre su hombro antes de lanzarlo sobre su espalda ignorando las quejas de nos er un inútil. 

—Camina, donde hay uno, hay más—Ordeno resignado. 

—¡Si! 

Caminaron en silencio de regreso al campamento atentos por si otro Troll aparecía. 

—Damian—dijo en voz baja pasando sus brazos por los hombros contrarios. 

—¿Eh? 

—Mi nombre. Mi nombre es Damián, un placer, Jon 

El príncipe sonrió feliz ante eso. 

—El placer es mio

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad este es un cacho de un libro que tengo en espera y le vino como anillo al dedo ❤️


End file.
